


I'd Walk To You (If I Could Trust My Feet)

by luthien82



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is a born werewolf. A born Alpha. He's telling you what to do and you will like it. And he is NOT OKAY with the fact that for some reason, he wants to submit to Blaine Anderson, Alpha wolf of Westerville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Walk To You (If I Could Trust My Feet)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my never ending gratitude for betaing this story goes to the lovely **adela_nightmoon**.  
>  Also big thanks to **hallowchaser** for being the reason I finished this (even though she didn't know it at the time).
> 
> Title is taken from Tom McRae's "You Only Disappear".
> 
>  **Trigger warning** for sort of dub-con (even though it wasn't intended to be, everyone is very much consenting in this fic, but I'd rather be on the save side).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

The thing was: Blaine was a hardcore Alpha, but you would never have guessed it when you looked at him. Then again, nobody really thought _Kurt_ was an Alpha until he had them pinned to the floor, forcing them by sheer bloodymindedness to submit to him. Out of 100 cases, 99 did.

Blaine, of course, had to be the exception.

Kurt wasn’t weak. As a born werewolf, he never had been, even though people liked to shove him around. At first he’d let it happen, until he came into his inheritance at 16, and suddenly the tables turned. He was no longer the victim and anyone who thought of him as one learned pretty fast that those times were over. Kurt was, for all intents and purposes, the pack leader of McKinley High.

And then came Blaine bloody Anderson.

Okay, technically, Kurt came to him when he tried to spy on the Warblers, but how could he have known that he’d find his match at an all boys boarding school which, by all rights, should only have weak pussies attending? Kurt had to hand it to Blaine: he was anything but weak.

At first Kurt had thought he could come out on top, could out-alpha Blaine. He realized pretty soon that he’d sorely miscalculated. It was just that Blaine was so bloody _nice_ and composed until you pushed him too far. Then he showed his true face.

Like right now while he pressed Kurt against a wall, baring his teeth and telling him in no uncertain terms that he did not appreciate another Alpha trying to piss on his territory - figuratively speaking, of course, because Kurt would never stoop so low as to _actually_ mark his territory in that fashion. Much to Kurt’s horror, he exposed his neck in clear submission to Blaine’s superiority. He’d never done that before. The surge of lust coursing through his body was equally as new.

Blaine let him go after another moment of holding Kurt against the wall. His hazel eyes raked over Kurt’s slight frame. He’d clearly sensed that Kurt wasn’t on the weak side either and assessed him accordingly, trying to decide how much of a threat Kurt really posed. He seemed to decide that he could handle it if necessary because his face morphed from grim to a sudden sheepish grin.

“I’m afraid we got off on the wrong foot. My name’s Blaine.” And then he held out his hand.

 _He held out his fucking hand!_ What Alpha in their right mind offered another Alpha their hand to shake? Kurt was so thrown by it that he actually took it.

He didn’t expect the sudden stab of sheer lust piercing him as soon as their hands touched. He sucked in a startled breath, and even Blaine seemed to be thrown by it if Kurt interpreted the surprised glimmer in his eyes correctly.

“Kurt,” he croaked out his name after a second, then rapidly took his hand back. Blaine cocked his head, curious. All he did was stare at Kurt and under normal circumstances Kurt could out-stare anyone without a problem, but all that had happened so far had shook him up so much, he caved almost instantly.

“I wasn’t trying to challenge your territory. I didn’t even know Dalton had a pack leader,” he said, looking down at Blaine’s shoes before his gaze flickered back up to his face again.

Blaine’s gaze didn’t waver and he didn’t say anything after Kurt’s explanation, making Kurt fidget even more. After a while he nodded. “Okay.”

Kurt blinked. “Okay?”

Blaine shrugged. “Yes. Just do me the courtesy and warn me next time you try to encroach on my territory.”

And with that he turned and _walked away_ , what the fuck? It was a clear dismissal. Kurt wasn’t used to being dismissed so carelessly and couldn’t suppress the instinctive growl bubbling up in his throat, working its way up from deep down in his belly. Blaine froze and turned around, his gaze piercing. He didn’t have to say anything, but his hard stare was enough to make Kurt back down, lower his head and walk out of Dalton Academy without a word of protest. Only twenty miles down the road back to Lima did he realize that he’d completely lost the fight for dominance.

That had been his first encounter with Alpha Blaine. It turned out it wouldn’t be the last time. Over the years, he crossed paths with the unusual Alpha more than Kurt was comfortable with. The surge of lust whenever he saw him or caught a whiff of his scent disconcerted Kurt immensely. He was supposed to find an Omega, or at least a Beta, not an Alpha who out-dominated Kurt. Consorting with another Alpha who was dominant to boot would not be good for either his reputation or his ego.

If Blaine would even consider him an appropriate mate, that was.

So far, the man hadn’t shown any sign of settling down or being interested in anyone, much less Kurt. They almost always butted heads when they crossed paths, Kurt being who he was and Blaine being, well, who _he_ was. Kurt was actually surprised that it took them several years to finally come to a head in their constant struggle for dominance (because hell if Kurt would just give in like that).

The problem, really, had been the same ever since they’d met: Kurt couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to get fucked by Blaine, and that drove him _nuts_.

Kurt wasn’t submissive. In fact, over the years he’d been anything _but_ submissive in bed. His partners never complained - if anything, they always left his bed with a stupid smile on their faces - and Kurt would be damned if he ever spread his legs for anyone like a bitch in heat. But...

He _really_ wanted to get fucked by Blaine Anderson, stupid dominant Alpha that he was.

Kurt never really understood this fascination he had for Blaine, and his confusion about the whole issue translated into aggressiveness and constant challenging. He’d always known they’d come to blows one of these days.

He just didn’t expect it to be at his father’s funeral.

Kurt had been a mess ever since Burt’s death, snarling at everyone in his vicinity, whether they were wolves or mere humans. They tried to leave him alone as much as they could, but he had a short fuse and anything that displeased him had him explode in the unfortunate fellow’s face. He couldn’t help himself, it felt as if everyone was challenging his dominance over his family, over his _pack_. His father was _his_ business and his business alone. He’d be damned if anyone had the right to tell him what to do about the arrangements or the house or _anything_.

Really, it was almost insult to injury when he got a whiff of Blaine’s scent at the cemetery.

He almost lost it right there. He couldn’t remember much of the ceremony because he tried to keep a handle on himself. The low growl, though, he couldn’t suppress. The people standing right next to him took careful steps back in case he really did lose his mind, but he behaved himself. He tried to ignore the raised hairs on the back of his neck, knowing that another Alpha was in his territory and standing behind him without anyone watching Kurt’s back. He knew Blaine wouldn’t do anything to him where everyone could see.

Of course. He’d wait until everyone had left.

Kurt tried to leave the cemetery without having to talk to Blaine - because he wasn’t sure what he’d do but trying to rip out his throat was a good possibility and the suit Kurt was wearing had cost way too much to sully it with blood - but of course one shared glance had Kurt stop dead in his tracks. For fuck’s sake, why did Blaine’s Alpha stare still work so well on Kurt? He should’ve been immune against it years ago. The people around them slowly dispersed, leaving the two Alphas alone - probably under the impression that Kurt wanted a few minutes alone with his dad. When the last people had left in their cars, Kurt hissed, “What do you want?”

Blaine continued staring at him, not saying a word. Hell, not giving _anything_ away, really. His face was impassive, though his eyes were kind. It was probably that fact that made Kurt lose it.

“What do you want?!” he shouted, taking a threatening step forward. He couldn’t even blink before he felt Blaine’s hand on his throat. A second later he crashed against a tree, his feet barely grazing the ground while Blaine had him pinned by the neck. He still looked so fucking _composed_ that it made Kurt’s blood boil. He felt the tears of anger and resentment and, yes, unimaginable grief form but bit them back, stubborn to the last.

“You need to get yourself together,” Blaine said, his voice quiet, almost serene. He didn’t need to raise his voice to get his point across.

Still, Kurt wouldn’t have been Kurt if he hadn’t tried to ignore him. “What fucking business is it of yours?” he spat. “It’s my territory and I don’t appreciate someone encroaching on it so _fuck off_!”

A muscle in Blaine’s cheek jumped and his grip on Kurt’s throat tightened for a second before he leaned forward and hissed into his face, “It is my business because you’re a danger to yourself and those around you and nobody in this whole fucking state has any authority over you except me so _get yourself together!_ ”

Kurt swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sudden heat exploding in his gut. His nostrils flared. “You don’t have any authority over me,” he croaked.

Blaine, of all the bloody infuriating things to do, smiled at him. _Smiled!_ Then his hand closed around Kurt’s hardening cock through the thin wool of his dress pants and Kurt’s eyes snapped shut, his mouth falling open on an involuntary groan. “Want to bet on that?” Blaine said against Kurt’s ear, his voice soft and almost crooning.

Kurt’s breath hitched and his hips thrust forward without him meaning them to. Tears of humiliation gathered in the corners of his eyes before he could whisper, “Why are you doing this?” He hated that he sounded so small, almost meek but god damn it, his father was dead and his whole world didn’t seem to fit together right anymore.

Blaine’s hot breath on his exposed neck brought Kurt back to the present. He held still, waiting for whatever bullshit explanation Blaine would come up with for crashing Burt’s funeral. After a moment, Blaine said quietly, “Because you want me to.”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open. For a second he was disoriented by the leafy canopy of the tree and the light playing through the green. Then what Blaine had said really sank in and Kurt’s nostrils flared. The growl was out of his throat before he knew it.

“Let me go,” he bit out. Blaine’s eyes found his and he was _still so fucking calm_! Kurt’s teeth clenched.

Blaine blinked, then a smile curled his lips. “No.”

Kurt’s hand clenched into the front of Blaine’s shirt and he tried to push him away but the bastard didn’t even flinch. No, he leaned forward and pressed Kurt even harder into the tree. Kurt tried to ignore the heat in his gut and the urge to roll over and expose his belly. He was _not_ that easy!

“I said. Let. Me. Go.” Every word could have cut ice it was so sharp, but Blaine didn’t bat an eyelash. He leaned forward until their noses almost touched, then he whispered, “No.”

That was the final straw. The deep growl was the only warning Blaine got before Kurt fell down to his knees and started changing. Oh he would show this bastard who thought he was so tough. He would _show_ him and when he was done it would be _Blaine_ begging _Kurt_ to fuck him, not Kurt wanting desperately to get fucked, to be dominated by Blaine, to be _his_.

He’d barely had the time to shake out his fur before Blaine changed as well. So they would battle it out like this? That was fine with Kurt. He had a few inches in height on Blaine, though he, admittedly, was a little bulkier, but not by much. Kurt lowered his head, showing his teeth. Blaine sat down, cocking his head. Kurt wasn’t sure how he knew but the bastard was _laughing_ at him.

Kurt moved by instinct. He butted his head into Blaine’s flank, making the other wolf stumble. He tried to pounce, but Blaine was up on his paws before Kurt could react. Then, in a cowardly move, he ran. Kurt followed without a second thought.

They sped through the cemetery, over grass and around tombstones until they reached the fence separating it from the adjacent woods. Blaine didn’t even pause before he leaped over the fence, Kurt right behind him. Oh, the bastard was going _down_ , if it was the last thing Kurt ever did.

Blaine yipped, then took a sharp turn and raced through the underbrush. If he was trying to shake Kurt off his trail, he was doing a piss poor job of it. Kurt didn’t even have to pause and sniff the ground to know where Blaine was. He made enough racket to make all the other wood creatures flee in fear.

Kurt barked, then increased his speed. He wanted this silly chase to be over, he wanted to make a point here, not play catch with an overgrown puppy.

When the underbrush cleared and revealed a small clearing Kurt stopped abruptly. Blaine was sitting in the center, in a patch of sunlight. The asshole was _waiting_ for Kurt.

Okay, enough was enough. They would ascertain right here and right now who would dominate whom in this silly relationship they’d somehow stumbled into. Kurt ducked low to the ground and noted with satisfaction when Blaine stood up, getting into a fighting position as well. For a moment the world around them seemed to stand still, as if it was holding its breath. Then Kurt pounced.

Blaine met him halfway, dodging Kurt’s teeth and butting his head into Kurt’s side. The blow was harder than Kurt had anticipated. He jumped back, panting slightly. He started to circle Blaine, who mirrored him, never taking his eyes off of Kurt. It took him far too long to realize that Blaine wouldn’t attack first. This was Kurt’s show.

He wasn’t taking Kurt seriously.

The anger at that realization made him careless. He jumped at Blaine again, going for his jugular, but before his teeth could get anywhere near Blaine’s throat, the other wolf ducked low to the ground and then _flipped_ Kurt over his body with his paws. Kurt landed on his back, all the air leaving his lungs. He was still trying to get his bearings back when Blaine’s heavy body fell over Kurt’s and his teeth sank into Kurt’s neck. He wasn’t drawing blood, but the message was clear: submit to me or die.

Kurt panted, not moving at all for a moment. Then, very slowly, his head fell farther back, exposing his neck completely. A low whine escaped his throat and the pressure of Blaine’s teeth increased for a second, then he let go and licked over Kurt’s snout.

Kurt wanted to die of shame. How could he have given in so fast and without more of a fight? He could take Blaine, he just needed to get his emotions in check before attempting that again. He barely registered that he changed back until he felt naked skin against his own naked body. He lowered his eyes and was met with a calm gaze. For some reason, tears welled up and Kurt closed his eyes hastily, putting his hand over them.

“You need to learn so much,” Blaine said, his voice quiet. Kurt wasn’t sure but it sounded like Blaine didn’t mean it as an insult. “Do you know why I led you into the forest?”

Kurt shook his head, stubbornly refusing to meet Blaine’s gaze. He almost gave in when he felt fingers slowly carding through his hair.

“Because you were ready to fight in plain sight of every human, and that’s not what we do. Not even Alphas like us. We always look for a place where we’re undisturbed in case one of us dies.”

Kurt swallowed. “Is that it? Did you bring me here to kill me?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

Blaine’s throaty chuckle surprised him and he opened his eyes. Blaine looked amused, but his hand never stopped caressing Kurt.

“No, Kurt. I don’t want to kill you,” Blaine said after a moment. His hand stopped playing with Kurt’s hair and slid lower until it rested over Kurt’s throat. Leaning forward, he whispered against Kurt’s ear, “I want you to be mine.”

The words were like a bolt of lightening. Kurt couldn’t help the small whimper escaping his throat or the slight roll of his hips against Blaine.

“Do you want to be mine, Kurt?” Blaine asked, increasing the pressure on Kurt’s throat.

God, how much did Kurt want to say yes? He _ached_ for Blaine to claim him, to take him and make Kurt his. He wanted it so much it _hurt_.

“No,” he pressed out, because he was nothing if not stubborn. He was still a fucking Alpha and he was damned if he behaved like a bitch in heat for anyone.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, teasing.

“Yes,” Kurt hissed before his body could betray him further.

Blaine laughed, then put his lips against Kurt’s ear. “I don’t believe you.”

The groan that escaped Kurt was as involuntary as his denial had been forced mere seconds before. His arms wound around Blaine’s neck before he could stop it, and his hips shot up to seek the longed for friction he’d denied himself for so long. Blaine nosed down Kurt’s neck, hot breath fanning over sensitive skin. Then he licked back up to Kurt’s ear.

Kurt capitulated after that. He’d tried to stay strong for so long, but he was so _tired_ of fighting himself and these feelings. If he took the rather impressive erection currently pressed against his hip into consideration, his longing hadn’t been quite as one sided as he’d previously thought. And he _wanted_ Blaine. He’d wanted him ever since he met him when he was sixteen and barely knew what it meant to _be_ an Alpha.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped, then grabbed Kurt’s thigh and lifted it until his leg curled over Blaine’s hip. “Tell me you want this.”

“Yes,” Kurt hissed, not caring anymore that he shouldn’t want this as much as he did. “Yes, I want it. I want _you_!”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Blaine needed. In one fluid motion, he let go of Kurt’s throat, slid down his body, grabbed the other thigh and spread Kurt’s legs wide. He looked at Kurt’s hard cock for a second before lowering his head and swallowing him down.

Kurt groaned and bucked up, but the grip Blaine had on his thighs was relentless. His head bobbed up and down, making obscene noises while he licked and sucked and swallowed around Kurt’s cock. Kurt whimpered, his hands flailing uselessly over the grass before one buried itself in Blaine’s thick hair. That elicited a deep moan, making Kurt moan in return when the sound traveled up his cock, punching him in the gut.

With a pop, Blaine let go of Kurt’s cock, then licked at the head as if in apology for the sudden abandonment. Kurt looked down and was met with an impish smile. Before he could form a question - _any_ question, really - Blaine lowered his head again, bypassing Kurt’s cock entirely and licking a long stripe from Kurt’s hole up to his balls. Kurt’s head thumped back into the ground while his grip on Blaine’s hair tightened. Fuck, Blaine was tasting him, was tasting _everything_. Did that mean what Kurt thought it meant? Didn’t Alphas usually do that when they claimed a mate? Did that mean...

“Stay with me, Kurt,” Blaine rasped, not moving anymore. Kurt’s eyes snapped open and he looked down. Blaine’s cheek was resting against the inner side of Kurt’s thigh, his hands still curled under Kurt’s knees, spreading him for Blaine’s easy access. Kurt swallowed hard before he could even think of speaking. “I...,” he croaked after a moment, not quite sure what he even wanted to say.

“Be mine,” Blaine whispered, turning his head to press a light kiss to Kurt’s skin. “Do you want to be mine, Kurt?”

“Yes,” he gasped before he could think about all the implications. Blaine paused, his gaze piercing, then he nipped at Kurt’s thigh and growled low in his throat.

“Mine,” he murmured under his breath while kissing his way up Kurt’s thigh back to his cock, still hard and leaking all over Kurt’s stomach. “Mine,” he said again when he nosed around Kurt’s cock, taking in the scent before licking his balls. “You’re mine now, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine growled before swallowing Kurt’s cock deep, grip tightening. He didn’t give Kurt a chance to think about anything, about what it meant to not only have submitted himself to Blaine but to have agreed to be _his_ from now on. And honestly? He didn’t care, not if being Blaine’s meant he’d get regular blowjobs like these.

His hips rocked forward, trying to meet the wet, tight heat of Blaine’s mouth but it was futile. Blaine’s grip on his thighs was relentless, holding them firmly in place. He hummed low in his throat, sending a shock of lust through Kurt that made him shout in surprise.

“I’m... oh fuck, I’m going to...” Kurt gasped out, trying to warn Blaine - it was the polite thing to do, after all - but Blaine ignored him. If anything, he sank down even further. He hummed again, then did something unexpected with his tongue and Kurt was gone. He came so hard that he saw black spots for a moment. He was dimly aware of Blaine swallowing and groaned again at the mere thought. Then Blaine moved, letting go of Kurt’s cock. It slapped wetly against Kurt’s belly, and of all the silly things Blaine could do, he gave it a short kiss before he sat up on his haunches and started fisting his own cock which was hard and red and leaking. Kurt couldn’t do anything but stare while Blaine got himself off, his hips moving in time with his fist.

“Kurt,” he breathed, and Kurt’s gaze snapped up to Blaine’s face. He was met with hazel eyes clouded by arousal and want and possessiveness. Kurt swallowed hard, then bit his lips before he spread his legs as far apart as he could, never breaking eye contact with Blaine.

“You’re mine,” Blaine growled, falling forward and bracing himself with one hand while the other worked his cock harder than before.

“I’m yours,” Kurt answered, still caught in the after glow of his own orgasm and the sheer joy of having found a mate who wanted him, who desired him, who wanted him by their side. “And you’re mine,” he added after a moment, wanting to establish that, even though he’d submitted to Blaine, he wouldn’t tolerate to be dealt with like a bitch.

Blaine never stopped stroking his cock, just nodded. “And I’m yours,” he answered, then made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and came all over Kurt’s stomach and cock, marking him with Blaine’s scent as a signal to everyone that Kurt was spoken for now and they better keep their distance if they valued their lives.

Blaine shook all over while he milked the last drops of come from his spent cock, then lowered his hand and slid his fingers through the wet mess on Kurt’s stomach, slowly massaging it deep into his skin. Kurt bit back a tiny whimper and let Blaine do whatever his Alpha head space demanded of him while ignoring his own head space which told him quite clearly that he was an idiot and he would regret this in a few days.

“Promise me something?” he said after they’d been silent for a while. Blaine, who seemed to be finished and quite pleased with whatever he’d been doing, slowly let his body sink down on Kurt’s, simultaneously keeping him in place and giving him a sense of protection.

“What?” Blaine asked, carding a hand through Kurt’s hair.

“Don’t kill me the first time I challenge your authority,” Kurt said quietly. He knew himself well enough that he could predict this with a good level of certainty. He _would_ challenge Blaine at one point; it was in his nature. He was an Alpha, and while he’d submitted to another Alpha of the same social status, it didn’t mean he’d be submissive.

Blaine smiled down at him, his fingers never stopping their ministrations. “I didn’t want you as my mate to change who you are,” he said after a while. At Kurt’s surprised glance, Blaine sighed, but he was still smiling. “You need to learn to control your feelings, Kurt. You’re like a pup, you don’t even know your own strengths. But that’s all. I don’t want to change you. I like who you are, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt swallowed. “Are you sure?”

“I could’ve had anyone as my mate,” Blaine mumbled, kissing his way down Kurt’s neck. “I didn’t want them, because they would’ve bored me to tears within the month. I always wanted you, ever since we met.”

“I... me too,” Kurt admitted after a moment. Blaine looked up and smiled. He lowered his head until their noses were touching.

“Well, then, I think we’ll get along splendidly,” he said, and before he could add anything, Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Oh yes. They would get along splendidly. If nothing else, the make up sex would be fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was supposed to be a writing excercise in which I don't worry about everyone's back story and just write something that is under 5.000 words. Funny that it turned out to be more porn than plot, but there you go. Doesn't mean that there's not a chance I might sink my teeth into back story one of these days. For now, though, it is what it is.


End file.
